Sorba
by Cha-fun
Summary: Il y a 300 ans les hommes sont obligés de quitter la Terre, il se réfugie alors sur une nouvelle planète : la Sorba. Hisagi est un génie de 22 ans qui aurait mieux fait de suivre les règles ... WARNING : YAOI / Langage grossier / OOC


Warning : M – sex (yaoi) – violence – OOC – langage grossier

Ton souffle chaud caressant mon lobe et descendant le long de ma gorge, sentir ton corps agripper le mien, la chaleur de ton torse contre mon dos, ta main sur mes abdos, et pour finir cette objet … Objet si froid … S'il n'avait pas été là tout serait parfait non ?

Pourtant ta voix arrive à mes oreilles, une voix si sensuelle … enfin ce n'est surement que mon imagination, surement.

« Si tu nies, ils te laisseront partir … »

Pourquoi je nierais ? Ce serait me renier moi-même et pourtant c'est mon unique chance de m'en sortir … la seule et surtout, la dernière.

Mais laissez-moi me présenter. Je me prénomme Hisagi, j'ai vingt-deux ans et je suis un génie, et croyez-moi, je m'en serais bien passé.

Tout a commencé il y a 300 ans maintenant. Une catastrophe a eu lieu, une énorme catastrophe … Si bien que tous les habitants durent quitter la terre et partir vers notre nouvelle planète la Sorba. Le souci c'est que peu d'entre nous y arrivèrent, les calculs avaient négligé bien trop de possibilités, d'éventuelles malchances et autres. Lorsque que nous arrivâmes sur cette planète nous n'étions plus que cent.

Cent … Soixante-dix hommes pour trente femmes. Comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, la vie n'a pas était facile, beaucoup d'entre nous ont succombé à la folie. Les femmes furent quasiment toutes violées et les hommes s'entretuèrent petit à petit. Quel drôle de chose n'est-ce pas ? Au moment où nous en avons le plus besoin, notre espèce s'entre déchire. Mais rassurez-vous, il y avait aussi des hommes qui se faisait respecter, enfin, craindre est un meilleur adjectif pour qualifier celui dont je vais vous parler.

Kensei Muguruma, j'aurais aimé le connaitre. Selon les écrits il s'agissait plus d'un guerrier que d'un philosophe et les statues à son effigie ne démente pas ces dires. Si vous vous baladez sur la place centrale vous remarquerez sa plus belle statue. Faite dans du mytolithe*, elle vous impressionnerez un aveugle. Ses traits sont fins mais son regard est dur, ses muscles sont développés mais séduisant et son aspect général reflète le charisme que celui-ci pouvait dégager.

En y repensant, je me suis souvent comparer à lui, il était connu, moi aussi, il était beau, moi aussi, il était juste, moi aussi, il était un génie, moi aussi, il aimait les femmes, moi non plus … Voilà bien l'un des seuls points sur lesquels on diffère. Et voilà le seul point qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je suis sur le point de mourir.

Kensei avait su rétablir la paix. Il exécutait toute personne qui s'opposait à lui. Un tyran ? Non, un homme qui avait compris que sans un régime strict l'humanité ne serait plus.

Il a réussi l'exploit de remettre les hommes dans le droit chemin. Pour éviter les conflits du genre 'sexuel' il mit quelques lois en place. D'ailleurs en 300 ans, personne n'a jamais contredit l'une d'elle ni ne la remit en cause … Sauf moi.

_Règle n°1 : Tu ne tueras pas ton prochain. Si un préjudice t'es fait, aux représentants de l'ordre tu dois en faire part._

_Règle n°2 : Tu ne violeras point. Si une femme ne veut pas de toi, tu n'insisteras pas._

_Règle n°3 : Tout homme se doit d'aimer au moins une femme. Avant ta vingt-cinquième année, tu devras engendrer._

_Règle n°4 : Tout homme qui ne respecte pas la 3__ème__ règle devra en expliquer la raison._

_Règle n°5 : Les relations dites « non morale » sont prohibés. Toute personne osant défier cette loi sera sur le champ exécuté._

Ah, pas la peine d'aller très loin. Non morale hein ? Est-ce non moral d'aimer un homme ? Je ne crois pas non … Pourquoi as-tu donc crée cette loi ? Ah oui c'est vrai … Pour la survie de l'humanité. Et bien laisses moi te dire une chose, maintenant nous sommes 120, oui 120.

Si peu … Il y a eu le fait que tu as tué énormément de monde. Après que tu es « rétabli » l'ordre tu avais tué environ 40 hommes et 5 femmes. Ce qui nous donne une population de 55 personnes, a cela ajoute les maladies, la non fécondité de 20% d'entre eux ou encore les assassinats. Tout compte fait, 120 c'est pas si mal non ? Mais tu as réussi. Car maintenant, l'homme survie, j'oserais même dire qu'il vit.

Ah oublions toutes ses conneries, je vais vous raconter comment je me suis mis dans cette position, c'est déjà plus intéressant.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai vingt-deux ans mais mon histoire commence à l'âge de quatre mois.

Lorsqu'un enfant atteint l'âge de quatre mois, toute une batterie de test est effectuée. Ils déterminent ainsi votre caractère, votre futur, votre fertilité, votre intelligence, en bref toutes vos caractéristiques. A quatre petit mois on vous répertorie déjà et on vous accorde le droit à l'élévation ou non. L'élévation est effectuée à six mois. L'instant propice selon les scientifiques, un mois trop tard selon moi. A cet instant précis, on vous injecte toutes les données recueillit. Si vous avez eu la chance d'être répertorié comme un génie on vous élève, sinon soit on fait de vous un futur soldat, soit un simple citadin ou encore un criminel. Amusant non ?

Imaginez la scène, on enferme un bébé de quatre mois car il peut à l'avenir représenter un danger pour la société. On vous prive de tout amour et on vous conditionne via des gélules à devenir une sorte de robot. Votre cerveau est littéralement lobotomisé. Ses êtres ne sont alors plus considérés comme des humains, ils ne sont plus que des serviteurs pour les classes les plus aisés. Actuellement, il n'y a que douze serviteurs. Ceux-ci n'ayant pas le droit de se reproduire, l'espèce tend à disparaitre …

Avançons de quelques années, pour les génies, des cellules spéciales sont mises en place. Ils disposent de toutes les technologies qui pourraient leur permettre de faire évoluer la condition humaine. En date de ses vingt dernières années des progrès astronomique ont été réalisé sur les personnes infertiles. Il est désormais possible de remédier à cela. Ainsi la reproduction pourra croitre et ne plus diminuer, ce qui explique l'augmentation de ses dernières années. Mais ce n'est pas tout, les génies ont réussi à mettre au point un système de reproduction robotique. Plus besoin d'une femme entière pour engendrer un enfant. Il suffit juste d'un spermatozoïde et d'un ovule. Le système se charge du reste.

Nous sommes donc entrés dans une ère de technologie fixée sur la reproduction. L'objectif est de dépasser les 300 en fin de siècle. Dire que c'est moi qui ai inventé ce dernier concept, j'en ai presque la nausée. Qui suis-je pour oser défier les lois de la nature et créer des êtres humains ? Vous seriez étonnés du nombre d'enfant difforme que j'ai créé et du nombre d'échec que j'ai accumulé avant d'arriver à avoir un enfant ne serait-ce que viable. 356, c'est le nombre exacte qu'il m'a fallu, 356 corps sans vie. 356 abominations. 356 échecs et surtout 356 péchés. Je regrette tellement, si je pouvais revenir en arrière. Mais je n'avais que six ans. Je n'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais. Connerie. J'aimerais pouvoir m'en convaincre, le souci c'est qu'avec toutes les données entrées dans mon cerveau, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais.

A l'âge de six ans j'avais déjà la connaissance d'une personne ayant vécu environ 500 ans. Six ans, quand j'y repense, quand la Terre existait encore, un gosse de six ans savait à peine lire … Pathétique, c'est surement ce que j'aurais dit il y a de cela quelques mois et maintenant … J'aurais tant aimé vivre à cette époque.

Lorsque j'ai atteint mon dixième anniversaire, un « cadeau » m'a été fait. Ce fut mon premier « esclave », oui esclave, car quoique l'on dise, ses personnes lobotomisés ne sont plus que ça. Ils effectuent les moindres petites choses qu'on leur demande. On les prive tout simplement de leur conscience, ainsi, la partie du cerveau dédié au libre arbitre est complètement inhibé via de toute petite gélule verte … Si c'est pas magnifique.

Bref, pour en revenir à mon cadeau, je m'en fichais complètement. C'est ma mère qui en avait eu l'idée, elle voulait qu'il m'aide dans mes expériences. Je l'ai donc pris avec moi dans mon labo. Ah oui il m'aidait …

« Va chercher » c'était l'ordre que je lui donnais le plus souvent. Comme à un stupide chien, et lui, il obéissait. Je le détestais au fond de moi, un être si inférieur. Oui, à dix ans, j'étais sans cœur, macabre pour savoir réaliser mes expériences monstrueuses et surtout, je n'avais aucun ami.

Pourquoi ? Simple, un génie doit travailler, il ne doit jamais se mêler aux autres. J'étais si supérieur si … Seul. La solitude, je n'avais rien d'autre. Vers l'âge de quinze ans j'en venais à envier ses pauvres esclaves. Eux au moins ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point ils étaient seul, mais moi, je la sentais. Cette solitude …

Ma quinzième année, c'est à cette période que j'ai commencé à voir notre système différemment. Pourquoi condamner des gens dès l'âge de quatre mois ? Et si leur résultat était faux ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'une immense mascarade pour que nous rentrions dans un moule ? Et si … j'allais m'amuser dehors au lieu de toujours les regarder ?

Mon regard se portait régulièrement sur les jeunes citadins. Eux jouaient entre eux, eux pouvaient sortir comme bon leur semblait, eux, semblaient être libre …

Est-ce qu'un jour moi aussi je serais libre ?

Quinze ans, c'est l'âge où j'ai réalisé ma toute première fugue. Ah ce fut court, même plus que court, à peine une heure. Les services de police n'ont pas mis longtemps à me retrouver. En fait, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi, mais je m'étais dirigé vers la prison. Là où sont détenus les « esclaves », je ne m'en étais jamais approché et j'avais la curieuse envie d'aller les voir. Non pas qu'ils m'intéressent, ça non, j'avais déjà disséqué un ancien corps d'esclave, mais disons que j'étais curieux de voir quel était leur environnement.

Bon, la vérité, c'est que je n'avais qu'à leur donner l'ordre de s'occuper de moi, pour qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie, l'illusion d'être avec des « amis » m'envahisse.

Bref, c'est stupide, de toute façon ils ne sont même pas capables de montrer le moindre sentiment. Résultat, vous jouez avec des robots … Cool …

Mais bon, il fallait m'en contenter je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Si j'étais partit rejoindre les enfants de mon âge ils m'auraient surement dénoncé … Je les entends déjà chouiner auprès de leur mère … Quelle vie de merde franchement.

C'est avec beaucoup d'entrain, et le mot est faible si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …, que j'ai donc ouvert la porte. Rien de plus simple d'ailleurs, c'était l'un de mes tous premiers sujets. Comment sécuriser l'établissement ? Ah ah ! Quand j'y pense, c'était tellement simple … je ne m'étais même pas appliqué, résultat il y avait toujours eu une énorme faille. Vous voulez la connaitre n'est-ce pas ? Allez, je suis joueur. Il suffit de mettre quatre zéro. Cela fait entièrement bugger le système et ouvre tous les accès. Un peu comme un code d'urgence ou toutes les portes s'ouvrent. Ah qu'est-ce que ça m'éclate ! J'en frissonne encore, quand ses idiots ont lu mon rapport et qu'ils l'ont trouvé tellement excellent ! Ah s'en était presque jouissif, ils ne se sont jamais emmerdé à le tester ! Ah ! Qu'elle bande de …

Bon, ok, vous vous en foutez, et vous vous dites, putain c'est quoi le truc tout pourri ? Quatre zéro et tayo je m'en vais ? Ben oui, dès fois les trucs les plus cons, sont les trucs qui passent le mieux. Et à l'époque je m'étais dit que personne ne serait assez con pour aller ouvrir aux esclaves, Ironique non ? Le con, c'est moi.

Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons, la porte était donc ouverte, en plus le dispositif d'alarme ne fonctionne pas. Normal, ses idiots n'ont même jamais pensé à en mettre un, juste une sécurité. Ça vous intéresses de savoir quelle est donc cette sécurité qui m'a valu les honneurs ? Non, bon tanpis, je vous le raconte quand même, et oui, obligé de vous taper du baratin pour rien, mais moi, ça m'exciterais presque. Bon, tout d'abord vous avez un bête code, genre quatre chiffre, ensuite, vous passez dans un sas, ici il y a la totale, contrôle de voix, corpulence, yeux, etc … les tests banals, le seul truc qui change, c'est que vous êtes filmés, une caméra de 5ème génération. Elle est capable d'analyser les moindres faits et gestes et de détecter tout geste inhabituel chez les personnes qui traverse ce sas. Une sorte de caméra intelligente. Et c'est là que réside la chose. Vous avez beau avoir trouvé le moyen de devenir l'autre, si pendant les cinq minutes d'attente vous ne vous comportez pas comme « d'habitude » elle le verra et là, c'est le drame. Le dispositif vous envoie un gaz toxique et vous mourrez en moins d'une minute. Bon, y'a eu un hic sur cette partie-là. Ils ont refusé, soit disant trop dangereux …

Bien évidemment ce genre de caméra n'existait pas, c'est donc moi qui en suis l'inventeur. Et oui, je ne suis pas qu'un génie de la biologie, je connais également tous les autres domaines. Bref, après tant de modestie, nous revoilà dans ce fameux sas. Etant donné que c'est mon superbe quatre zéro qui a tout planté, il suffit juste de pousser la porte.

Je me souviens encore de toute cette tension. Ça va peut-être vous paraitre bête mais, je ne suis jamais entré ici, du coup c'est un peu comme une sorte de nouvelle aventure. Même si théoriquement je ne risque rien du tout, tous les esclaves sont en cage ici.

Je m'avance donc dans le couloir doucement, je traverse une première salle, celle du gardien. Il se charge de leur fournir à manger et tous leurs petits besoins. Quand on traverse cette salle, on retombe sur plusieurs rangées de couloirs. Trois pour être précis. J'emprunte celle de gauche, j'avance doucement. Il n'y a aucun bruit … ça me parait étrange mais pas tant que ça au final, il suffit que le gardien leur demande de la boucler et ces idiots ne parlent plus jusqu'à leur mort.

Je passe devant la première cellule. Une petite appréhension pointe le bout de son nez, du coup je me sens plus que ridicule, avoir peur des robots … quelle idée. La curiosité l'emporte sur la peur, j'avance vers celle-ci. La luminosité n'est pas au goût du jour, j'ai du mal à voir s'il y a quelqu'un dedans ou non. Boh autant appelé.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » Fis-je d'une voix assez faible. Merdoum, la peur qu'on me réponde ce fait sentir. Qu'est-ce que je suis con sérieux. Sert à rien de poser cette question si y'a personne …

Finalement, tout cela me fait sourire. Je me rends compte d'une chose, c'est la première fois que je désobéis et je trouve ça plutôt excitant. C'est dommage que personne ne puisse partager ça avec moi …

« Oué » Bordel ! Une voix venue de nulle part me fait sursauter, c'est quoi ce délire ? Ah oui, franchement là, j'assure pas. C'est la réponse que j'attendais, de toute manière, y'es censé avoir 12 esclaves ici. Je devais au moins avoir une petite réponse.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. C'est limite ridicule, encore une fois. Et j'avance là où j'ai cru repérer l'écho. En chemin je remarque enfin pas mal de monde. Un, deux, … quinze … euh ? Ils étaient pas censé être douze ?

Je me mordille anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas normal, tant de gens ici. Je continue vers le fond du couloir. Les cellules n'en finissent plus.

« Hé ! » Je sursaute légèrement, pas habituer à entendre un esclave parler sans qu'on lui en donne l'ordre.

« T'es qui toi ? Y'es ou l'autre ? » Fit il en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Bordel, son regard me fait froid dans le dos et pourtant, je ne vois rien d'autre de lui. Deux grands yeux bleus me fixent dans l'obscurité.

« Euh … Je … »

« T'es nouveau hein ? Ils flippent toujours quand y's'rendent compte que leur pilule marche pas sur tout l'monde ! »

Son ton étant volontairement provocant, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a choqué le plus. Bordel de merde, les pilules ne marchent pas sur tout le monde ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Plusieurs questions me brûlent la langue mais je ne peux en apprendre plus de ce type. Il est enfermé, et, il en est bien conscient. Ce qui veut dire qu'il représente un réel danger pour moi.

Je fais quelques pas en arrière, me préparant mentalement à prendre la fuite. Après tout je n'ai rien à faire là …

« Tu pourrais au moins m'filer ton nom ! » dit-il avant de partir dans un rire absolument … inquiétant ? Dégoutant ? Horripilant ? Bref, ce jour-là, je n'ai pas demandé mon reste et me suis sauvé comme un voleur.

C'est amusant, j'ai limite l'impression d'avoir revécu cette scène ! Ah, quand j'y pense, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû fuir. Peut-être aurais-je dû attendre un peu, voir comment il aurait réagi.

Et c'est là que ce termine ma petite cavale … une fois les portes franchies, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Isshin Kurosaki. Aïe, il a bien capté que je sortais de la prison, je sens que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Il me saisit par l'épaule et applique une forte pression, si bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Sa voix me tonne dessus comme si j'avais commis le pire crime de l'humanité.

« C'est que … euh … je … enfin … » Fis je en balbutiant, vite il me faut une excuse. Merde ! Je suis censé être un génie mais dès qu'il s'agit de mentir, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable !

« Alors ? » C'est qu'il est impatient le Kurosaki !

« Ben, disons … » Allez tanpis, autant y aller au culot ! « Je voulais juste m'amuser et comme j'ai pas l'droit je me suis dit que les esclaves joueraient tous avec moi si je leur ordonnait ! » Merde, ma voix trahit encore la peur que j'ai ressentie là-bas. Avec un peu de chance, il pensera que c'est à cause de lui.

« Et tu t'es pas dit que c'était dangereux ? Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver Hisagi ! N'oublies pas que tout le monde ici compte sur toi ! Si tu venais à mourir, aucun d'entre nous n'est capable de reprendre tes travaux ! Tu as l'humanité toute entière entre tes mains et »

« Lâche le tout de suite Kurosaki » La voix sifflante de mon père retentit à nos oreilles. Aïe, il a l'air encore plus en colère que le vieux Kurosaki. Sa main se fait plus délicate sur mon épaule jusqu'à totalement me relâcher. Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud cette fois ci ! Je me dirige alors vers mon père qui m'assène une violente claque au visage. Je me mords alors la lèvre inférieur histoire de ne pas lui montrer à quel point cet idiot m'a fait mal. Mes yeux sont humides et là j'aperçois le regard de ma mère … on dirait vraiment que je viens de faire une atrocité. Alors c'est comme ça ? Moi j'ai pas le droit de faire de connerie. Merde, la première en quinze ans ! C'est pas un drame !

Voilà comment se termine ma première fugue …

Maintenant je vais vous raconter comment j'ai découvert mon penchant pour les hommes.


End file.
